Apodos
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Shika y Problemática.¿El por qué se llaman por esos nombres?


Hola! Bueno aqui traigo una pequeña historia ShikaIno. Que es dedicada a mi prima **ShikaIno por 100pre por su cumpleaños. ¡FELICIDADES! y tambíén agradecerte por tus reviews. **

* * *

Apodos

Shikamaru, Ino, Chougi y Sakura se encontraban en el puesto de Ichiraku celebrando el término de su misión.

-Oigan ustedes dos- hablo Chougi parando la conversación que se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea.

-¿Qué ocurre Chougi?- Ino y Shikamaru preguntaron al mismo tiempo, lo cual hizo que ambos jóvenes apartarán sus miradas.

-Pues… ¿por qué solo ustedes se llaman por apodos?- pregunto señalándolos de forma acusadoramente.

-¿Y que con eso?- Shikamaru trató de aludir la pregunta.

-Pues que a mi parecer me parece romántico- habló Sakura sonriendo sospechosamente a Chougi.

-No seas tonta Frente de Marquesina- Ino salto algo aturdida por las palabras de su amiga.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué no nos dicen por qué se llaman así?... o sea nadie más los llama así- recrimino Sakura a su mejor amiga y rival.

-Pues yo le llamo a Shikamaru "Shika" porque desde niña le impuse ese apodo y así se quedo- se excuso Ino.

"Muy convincente" dijo la Inner de Sakura.

-¿Y tú Shikamaru?- pregunto Chougi señalándolo con sus palillos.

-Problemático.

-Si Shikamaru, tú eres el único que llama "Problemática" a Ino- Sakura intervino.

-Simplemente porque es problemática- otra excusa muy convincente para todos viniendo de Shikamaru.

-Pero yo soy problemática según tus parámetros y no me llamas así ante los demás- Sakura señalo un punto muy interesante.

-Es normal, Shikamaru teme que con tu fuerza de gorila lo puedas matar- Ino se burlaba de su amiga ganándose una mirada asesina de Sakura.

-Hay chicos pues no creo sus argumentos, esto debe de ser porque muy dentro de ustedes deben de sentir algo- Sakura hablo.

-Ya déjense de estupideces- Ino exploto.

-Sí, como van a creer que yo voy a estar enamorado de Ino- ataco Shikamaru al oír las palabras de la rubia.

-¿Qué dijiste Shikamaru?- Ino hablo ofendida.

-¿Qué? No lo oíste- Shikamaru hablo casino.

-Arg. Y pensar que te iba a dar una oportunidad- dijo la chica esperando la reacción del moreno.

Chougi y Sakura miraban y escuchaban la pelea pasmados por las palabras de la platinada.

-¿Qué dijiste Ino?- Shikamaru hablo sorprendido, no se esperaba tales palabras.

-¿Qué? No lo oíste- dijo burlona la Yamanaka. Y los dos mejores amigos de ambos se rieron por lo infantil que era la rubia.

-Sí, si lo oí pero es eso cierto- pregunto Shikamaru rascándose la nuca, Ino asintió –pues si es así yo no lo decía enserio.

"Y le dice a su padre que esta a atado a la señora Yoshino" pensó Chougi con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

-De veras; entonces admite que me necesitas Shikamaru- su voz sonaba seductora.

Shikamaru trago grueso, pues sabía que cuando Ino empleaba sus encantos ella siempre salía ganado.

-No seas problemática Ino- refunfuño el Nara.

-Es que tú no me dices Problemática en vano Shikamaru- y le sacaba la lengua.

-Está bien. Ino te necesito- y bostezaba derrotado y humillado ante sus amigos.

-¡Demuéstralo!- reto la ojiazul al moreno.

Suspiro por segunda vez Shikamaru y sorprendió a todos con su actuar. Ni siquiera Ino que había apostado que se le pagaría la comida o que la acompañaría a casa sabiendo que su hogar se encontraba en la dirección contraría; pero no, él había optado por acercarse a sus labios y besarla enfrente de todos los que comían en el restaurante.

-Shika- susurro muy ruborizada la rubía.

-Ojala que eso te baste Problemática- bostezo –porque no lo pienso volver a hacer- Shikamaru pensó muy bien sus palabras –no frente a tantas personas.

-Vieron teníamos razón- salto Sakura muy emocionada.

-¿De qué hablas Sakura?- Shikamaru hablo pues el sabía muy bien de que la peli rosa no se refería a lo de sus sentimientos.

-Pues desde que les preguntamos sobre el porqué de sus apodos ustedes ya no habían vuelto a llamarse así- Chougi agarro un vaso de agua.

-Y luego de esa confesión volvieron a llamarse "Shika" y "Problemática"- continuo Sakura.

Bueno… quizás estaban en lo cierto- pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo de nuevo volviendo a apartar la mirada muy sonrojados.

Chougi y Sakura rieron -Lo sabia exlamaron.


End file.
